Gelato
by AzuraRii
Summary: Halo. Namaku Mikuo Hatsune, 16 tahun, kelas 1 SMA. Bertemu dengan seorang idiot pecinta es krim yang entah kenapa, gila, kenapa aku mau menjadi 'teman' makhluk bodoh sepertinya!/ Cerita singkat hidup seorang Mikuo Hatsune, pertemuan pertama dengan sahabat terbaik (TERBAIK kau bilang! ?) yang pernah dimilikinya/ #FriendshipDaysFVI.


Halo. Namaku Mikuo Hatsune, 16 tahun, kelas 1 SMA. Bertemu dengan seorang idiot pecinta es krim yang entah kenapa, gila, kenapa aku mau menjadi 'teman' makhluk bodoh sepertinya!/ Cerita singkat hidup seorang Mikuo Hatsune, pertemuan pertama dengan sahabat terbaik (TERBAIK kau bilang! ?) yang pernah dimilikinya/ #FriendshipDaysFVI.

**Vocaloid **is belong to **Yahama Corp. and Crypthon Future Media, **_**etc.**_

**Gelato **is belong to **me **as **AzuraRii**

**Warning! : **Kemungkinan Typo, percobaan membuat **Tsundere!Mikuo**, kegilaan yang tidak nanggung-nanggung, Kaito yang lebih **Gila **dari biasanya, _hints _ekstrak kulit manggis, prensip/?/ nya mungkin saja kurang terasa. Dan laen-laen.

_**~Fiksi ini dibuat untuk memeriahkan events 'Days' kategori Friendship Days (silahkan hubungi masing-masing pengurus jika kalian mau ikut)~ **_

* * *

...

Musim semi dan bunga sakura menjadi latar yang epik saat semester pertama seorang Mikuo Hatsune, 16 tahun, menjadi murid resmi di sekolah yang namanya kelewat unik ; DivaStar Highschool. Er… jangan salah, cara penulisan DivaStar-nya memang begitu. Makanya dia menyebutnya unik.

Ngapain sih, repot-repot sama huruf kapital? Lagipula kan, cara bacanya juga sama saja.

Oke-oke, jadi, singkat saja. Mikuo langsung masuk kelas dan memilih bangkunya. Masa bodoh dengan jika disuruh mencari teman, toh nanti, kalau memang ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Mereka pasti akan menemuinnya dan mengajaknya berkenalan.

Dan saat itulah, kejadian _itu_ terjadi.

_Bruukkk!_

Rasa dingin perlahan menyusup ke dalam kulit kepala Mikuo. Rasanya dia menjadi sedikit pusing.

"M-maaf! Maaf! Maafmaafmaafakutaksengajamenjatuhkaneskrimkukekepalamu!"

Suara berat seorang pemuda yang sepertinya _sedikit_ (Ingat! hanya 'sedikit'!) lebih tinggi darinya membuatnya makin pusing, apalagi cara bicaranya yang secepat _rapper _kelebihan gula itu.

"Kalau mau bicara pakai bahasa manusia bodoh! aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan!"

Karena geram, juga karena rambutnya ternyata jadi sedikit lengket. Mikuo tak sengaja berteriak dan membuat seluruh isi kelas memperhatikannya. _Oh sial! _Bahkan salah seorang gadis cantik yang _baru _saja ingin dia jadikan target (gebetan) memandangnya ngeri.

Seisi kelas hening.

"Hey! Lihat anak berambut toska itu! Di kepalanya ada es krim!"

Sebelum semuanya tertawa ngakak karena teriakan nistah seorang rese berambut kuning jabrik, yang sebelum masuk kelas tadi sempat berkoar-koar mengatakan namanya Leon Keojima (memangnya kenapa kalo namanya Leon Koejima? Masalah ya?) menertawakan kepalanya yang ternyata 'kejatuhan' es krim vanilla. Sementara si biru menyebalkan (Lupakan fakta bahwa rambut Mikuo juga biru, biru toska/ hijau toska mungkin. _Hey! _Kenapa kita membahas rambutnya!) itu terlihat menundukan kepalanya. Menggepalkan tangan. Sementara yang lainnya masih asik tertawa membahana, beberapa yang tingkat kewarasaannya minim terlihat tertawa sambil begulingan di lantai. Mungkin mereka bermaksud baik dan ingin mengepel lantai dengan bajunya.

"Hey! Kenapa kalian menertawakannya? ! Seharusnya ada yang membatunya membersihkan rambutnya yang kotor tau!"

Kata si Pemuda Biru, kemudian menarik tangan Mikuo dan membawanya keluar kelas.

_Hey_, apa dia lupa kalau dirinyalah yang membuat Mikuo ditertawakan tadi?

…

"Bagaimana? Rambutmu sudah bersih?"

Kata Si Biru bersyal aneh. Dia duduk di pembatas tembok sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya santai. Dalam hatinya Mikuo berdoa supaya laki-laki di depannya ini jatuh terjerebab ke lantai.

Minimal kepalanya bocor, kalau boleh lebih parah dari itu. Mikuo berdoa semoga orang di depannya ini serangan ayan saja sekalian.

—Oh, asal kalian tahu. Mikuo pada dasarnya memang kejam.

"Memang kau buta? Tidak lihat rambutku sudah ku bersihkan?"

Kata Mikuo pedas, sengaja agar orang didepannya berhenti biacar dan mengoceh tentang betapa enaknya es krim vanilla yang ada di kantin sekolah. Bercerita tentang toko-toko es krim di kota yang paling murah dan rasanya enak setiap lima menit sekali. Bercerita tentang— Arrgggh! Intinya semua yang dia katakan pasti berhubungan langsung dengan es krim, eskrim, es krim, es krim, es krim—

"Hey, ngomong-ngomong. Namaku Kaito, Shion Kaito! Senang berkenalan denganmu, Tuan kepala es krim!"

—Kenalan?

Mikuo tersadar dari lamunannya, menoleh garang ke Kaito Shion_ idiot _yang sekarang memamerkan cengiran lebar. Tangannya menggantung di udara, menunggu respon untuk segera dijabat.

"_Heh!"_

Terlihat senyum miring disunggingkan, jabatan tangan percaya diri itu tak diambilnya sama sekali.

"Namaku bukan 'Tuan Kepala es krim' asal kau tahu. Mikuo Hatsune, dan aku _tak _senang mengenalmu. Shion!"

Katanya, berjalan angkuh kearah pintu keluar. Meninggalkan tangan Shion bodoh itu masih menggantung di udara. _Cuih, _siapa peduli? Dia yang mulai kok!

_Greb!_

Tapi tangan yang (sialnya!) 'sedikit' lebih besar dari tangannya itu menariknya paksa, kemudian bersalaman erat.

"Hey! Jangan tinggalkan aku Mikuo~ kau jalannya cepat sekali sih!"

Seruan keras dan bersemangat, genggaman tangan erat yang seenaknya saja, cengiran lebar terkesan tolol, idiot, goblok dan apapun lainnya yang sama arti dengan tiga kata tersebut.

"Mohon batuannya setahun ini, Mikuo!"

Cengiran sejuta dolar tersungging, terlalu lebar dan _sangat amat _terkesan idiot. Mata biru cemerlang si Kaito Shion itu bersinar-sinar entah karena kelebihan gula atau overdosis es krim vanilla, atau mungkin keduanya. Intinya, pemuda di depannya ini terlihat kelewat senang sampai wajahnya terkesan tolol.

_Peshhh!_

_Oh sial! _Mukanya tak merah sekarang, dia tak merasa senang sama sekali, ya! dia tak merasa senang sedikitpun memiliki seorang pengganggu (baca : teman) baru! Dia tak ternyum tadi, tidak! itu hanya ilusi, ya! itu hanya ilusi karena matamu yang bermasalah. Bukan karena seorang Mikuo Hatsune yang merasa sangat senang karena mendapatkan teman baru!

…

Sekarang sudah satu tahun lamanya, dia berteman dengan Kaito.

—Dan hebatnya, dia masih dapat menjaga kewarasannya sampai saat ini.

Kalian seharusnya tepuk tangan heboh sambil melempar bunga-bunga harum pada Mikuo. Faktanya, dia memang masih waras sampai saat ini. Walaupun dia belum pernah memeriksakan kewarasannya pada seorang ahli, tapi Mikuo yakin, kewarasannya memang masih terjaga.

Bersama seorang yang—_bisa dibilang_—memiliki tingkat kewarasan sebesar semut dibelah dua itu bukan hal yang mudah. SANGAT SUSAH malahan, kau tidak tahu berapakali Mikuo ingin menelpon petugas pengamanan orang gila atau semacamnya. Jika saja orang ini bukan…Ekhem!... T-temannya, Mikuo sudah tak ragu lagi menelpon petugas pengamanan satwa liar untuk menangkap makhluk langka ini da menjebloskannya ke perjara satwa langka.

Oke-oke, mari kita _check _hal gila apa yang pernah Kaito perbuat di tahun ini..

Ekhem! Biarakan Mikuo menjelaskannya satu-satu.

Yang pertama,

Pernah suatu kali, Kaito berkata ;

"Mikuo! lihat! aku berhasil melumuri seluruh tubuhku dengan es krim vanilla! *slap* Waw! Dan rasanya enak sekali!"

Terlihat Kaito kotor, seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi krim vanilla. Bahkan sampai ke syal biru kesayangannya. Sukses besar membuat Mikuo permisi ke toilet, mau muntah massal saking jijiknya.

—Sialnya, lantai kamar Mikuo sampai kotor saat Kaito memasuki kamarnya.

"Oh! Kau mungkin harus mencobanya!"

Kata Kaito antusias berlebihan, membawa se-ember krim vanilla yang entah darimana dia dapat membelinya (maklum, Kaito selalu meminjam uangnya untuk membeli sebuah es krim saat intirahat sekolah. Untungnya sudah hutang itu kemarin sudah dilunasi) Dan dengan tingkat kejeniusan nol persen, dia menyiram krim itu tepat ke atas kepala Mikuo. Berpotensi besar membuat seluruh tubuhnya ikut lengket oleh krim karena hukum gravitasi.

"ARRGGGGHHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, IDIOT ES KRIM!

Lantai kamarnya kotor parah, si tersangka utama dia usir dari rumah dan sukses mendapat dampratan sadis ibunya yang baru saja pulang dari belanja.

Oke, itu baru yang pertama.

Yang kedua,

Suatu ketika, Kaito membanting pintu kamar Mikuo.

"Mikuo! Aku ada ide berlian!"

Katanya lantang sampai terdengar di lantai bawah dan dapur di rumahnya (mengingat kamarnya ada di lantai dua dan bukannya sombong, jarak kamarnya dan dapur itu sangat jauh.)

—Demi kulit manggis, katakan dia tak pernah melihat baju sailor Adiknya, Miku itu berada di tangan Kaito!.

"Pakai baju ini Mikuo~!"

"MESKI DIKASIK KULIT MANGGIS PUN GUE GAK MAU!"

Dan satu komplek pun akhirnya tau, ternyata Mikuo juga termasuk korban iklan ekstrak manggis.

NB : Untuk bonusnya, Mikuo tetap jadi memakai baju _sailor _ itu karena adiknya yang kebetulan punya _fetish _aneh itu memergoki kamarnya.(Wah~! Mikuo ternyata cantik ya pakai baju itu~) (Diam kau kepala kosong!)

Nah itu baru dua!

Ini yang ketiga,

"Mikuo~ ai lop yu pul~!"

Teriak Kaito membahana ke seluruh penjuru kelas, sangat bisa dipastikan bahwa semuanya mendengarnya. Bahkan yang tuli pun pasti bisa dengar mengingat volume memeki nyaring nistah itu pernah sekali-duakali memecahkan kaca kelas, menambah pengeluaran kelas untuk urusan beli kaca baru.

Dan asal kalian tahu, bendahara kelas itu Mikuo.

Setelah mendengar ocehan _ full of crack _karya Kaito yang memang pe-lafal-an inggrisnya seburuk raksasa ngorok itu. Seluruh isi kelas—khususnya kaum hawa yang melabeli diri mereka sebagai _Fujoshi_— Menatap kearah Mikuo penuh rasa kepo membahana. Beberapa menatap jijik dan yang lainnya—atau mungkin sebagian besar dari orang yang menatapnya— tampak berbinar. Demi manggis, hidupnya dalam bahaya!.

"Itu. Tidak. Benar. Sama. SEKALI!"

Teriakan beberapa oktaf lebih tinggi, terdengar sangat jantan ingat! tidak seperti teriakan gadis-gadis yang kemalingan baju dalam. Teriakannya tadi sangat _gentle_, keren, cakep, ganteng, dan yang artinya sama dengan yang dia sebutkan.

Setelah mendengar pekikan yang…Ekhem… ternyata _sedikit _terdenar feminism ala Mikuo. Hampir satu sekolah menjadikannya bahan gossip. Yap, dia dianggap berpacaran dengan makhluk idiot itu. BERPACARAN! DIA DIBILANG PACARAN SAMA KAITO!

Dan bonusnya, sebulan penuh dirinya diikuti sekumpulan cewek manis. Bukan—bukan karena mereka naksir dengannya, tapi karena mereka adalah gadis-gadis Fujoshi.

Intinya, ngenes brohh. *Nangis* *Sakitnya tuh disini~*

Oke jangan galau dulu, masih ada yang keempat.

" Mikuo~ Ayo kita buat genk baru! Ini! Akan kuajak Rinto, Yuuma, dan Yohio untuk bergabung!"

Suara _baritone _itu terdengar semangat, tangan Kaito terlihat menarik paksa ketiga makhluk bernasib sial yang kebetulan memang sering berkumpul bersama Mikuo dan Kaito sendiri.

"Oke, mulai sekarang. Kita adalah 'The Bad Touch Gang'!"

Katanya seenak jidat, menarik tangan kami, dalam hal ini Aku, Rinto, Yuuma, dan Yohio. Kemudian menganggkatnya setinggi yang dia bisa. Sialnya sampai membuatku berjinjit sedikit. _Hey! _bukan berarti aku itu pendek ya! Tapi memang Kaito yang tingginya keterlaluan!

Dan satu semester itu dijalani dengan bertambahnya orang-orang sinting di hidup Mikuo. Juga, bertambah sedikit orang-orang yang (untungnya) masih waras. Seperti Yohio dan sulit-mengakuinya-Rinto. Catatan, Rinto mah tingkat normalnya cuman seupil! ingat itu! Lagipula siapa orang waras yang akan mengatakan seseorang pecinta sehidup-semati anime dan manga dan cosplay dan apapun itu namanya sebagai orang 'normal'? Orang yang bahkan pernah masuk kelas memakai baju tokoh fiksi Kir*to dari S*O karena menurutnya keren? Lupakan. Mikuo tidak jadi menyebut Rinto adalah orang normal.

Kalau boleh sedikit jujur, mereka semua adalah orang yang menyenangkan, jika mereka mau _sedikit _saja mengubah sifat _freak _dan gila mereka (Kalimat 'gila' dikhususkan untuk Kaito dan Rinto. Yuuma karena rajin merokok di dalam kelas dimasukkan saja dalam kategori _freak_).

Dan jauh di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam (entah berapa kilometer nun jauhnya di dalam hatinya) Mikuo mengakui, Kaito memang pengganggu (baca : teman)…TERBURUK (baca : Terbaik) dalam hidupnya.

Cukup disini saja curahan hatinya, karena jika dilanjutkan ke tak yakin jika dia masih mampu melanjutkan hidupnya, atau setidaknya ia akan menderita penyakit malu seumur hidupnya.

Sekian cerita Hidup si 'Tuan kelapa es krim' sampai jumpa (jika itu mungkin)

..

..

..

[ _**Gelato**_—**END **]

**Author Notes :**

Halo-Halo! AzuraRii disini, ingin meramaikan event Days dengan sebuah fiksi yang (semoga saja) menghibur. Btw, jangan gampar saya jika anda merasa fiksi ini random, aneh, ga jelas atau apapun itu *peace* *nyengir*

Ngomong-ngomong, disini ceritanya hanya berfokus ke bagian Mikuo yang Tsundere. Dia yang menceritakan apapun yang dilakukannya bersama pengganggu (baca : teman) –nya si Kaito yang kewarasannya masih dipertanyakan (Maaf untuk para penggemar Kaito, disini dia tipe Happy-go-lucky yang kesannya agak Ekhem! 'goblok') Jadi Jika kemungkinan Friendship-nya kurang terasa atau hambar, maafkan saya yang kekurangan ide ini~ Hiks…!

Nah, hanya itu yang mau saya katakan. Have a nice Days~

AzuraRii.


End file.
